thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finders Keepers (TFD)
"Finders Keepers" is the third episode of the first season of BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead. It is the third episode of the series overall. Summary Further problems plague the scientists on the base as they recover from the events of the previous episode. Plot Synopsis The episode starts out by showing the undead man eating Hugo. In the control room, Jackson manages to lift the lockdown, but keeps the doors locked in the room that the undead man and Hugo are in. He reunites with his children and calls to everyone in the base to the cafeteria. They discuss what just happened and Freida decides to head to control and call in an evacuation. Jackson says they shouldn’t overreact, but Freida, clearly scared, tells him she isn’t; “One of us just died, Jackson! How long before it’s the rest of us?” Edgar notices Jess and Spencer ruffled up and asks if they’re okay. Spencer rudely says he’s fine, but Jess explains the run-in they had with the undead man, but explains they’re okay. Edgar suggests they get some rest regardless. Charlie and Edgar go with Freida to the control room while the rest of the group discusses what to do with Hugo’s corpse, while Mitch and Brun just watch in fear and confusion. Julia suggests they simply leave it. There’s nothing they can do for him now. Jackson doesn’t enjoy it but settles with the idea regardless. He talks with Mitch and Brun next and asks how they’re doing. Brun seems scared out of his mind, and Mitch exclaims that he just closed the door and left Hugo in there to die. Jackson comforts him, pulling both his children into a hug and telling Mitch that he did what he had to do. “Hugo was going to die regardless,” he assures Mitch. In the control room, Freida tries to contact the mainland, but the storm is still too strong and she gets no signal, forcing her to give up for the day. Night arrives and they all prepare to go to bed. Jess sleeps with Spencer, still upset about the events of that day, while Mitch stares at the ceiling, reflecting on how he closed the door on Hugo. Julia, however, doesn’t go to bed, and she and Charlie work to study whatever disease the infected in the base have. The two take samples from Nathan, who is still being held safely, and isolate the disease. Julia still has the brain tissue sample taken from Parker, but she wants to respect the man by not “poking and prodding at it.” Charlie suggests taking their own blood, and when they do, they’re surprised to see they also have the disease. Come morning, Julia and Charlie take the blood of everybody else in the base and confirm that they all have it. There’s a moment of confused panic, Jess wondering if they’ll all die and reanimate, but Julia suggests that having the disease only means you’ll turn once you die, regardless of a bite or not. She tells them that the bite only kills you because of the harmful bacteria in the infected’s mouth; getting bitten by one is like putting cess water in an open wound. Jackson wonders why antibiotics wouldn’t work, and Julia can't explain it; it didn’t work for both Nathan and Parker and she doesn't know why. Edgar finds all of this unsettling, and wonders if the disease is out in the world. “This thing is airborne, so if it is,” Julia says, “then it’s already too late.” They split up, and Freida goes with Spencer and Meredith to the control room to try to contact the mainland again, now that the storm has somewhat cleared up. They manage to get in contact with the coast guard, and as Freida begins talking, Spencer takes the microphone from her. She stands back, upset, but lets him speak. He discusses an evacuation and the coast guard says they’ll send choppers to get them, but it could take some time because of complications on their end. Spencer asks what complications. However, the conversation is cut short by what sounds like shouting and explosions on the other line. The three of them look amongst each other in worry. Jackson grabs Julia to talk to her, and tells her how badly Mitch is taking leaving Hugo behind in the recreational room, and asks her to keep an eye on him. Julia tells him she’s a scientist, not a babysitter, but Jackson tells her that it's not like they can get a babysitter out there in the middle of nowhere. Julia gives in and tells him she’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything he shouldn’t. Jackson thanks her, saying he’s worried he’s taking it too hard and might be beating himself up over it. Julia asks why he doesn’t talk to him about it, and Jackson admits he doesn’t know how to. “For the past four years I haven’t been the father I should have been. I feel like he hates me for it, that he might not listen.” “Or,” Julia says, “you just don’t want to talk to him.” Jackson repeats that he doesn’t know how. Julia admits that she was a mother; she had a child when she was in her early twenties, but it was accidental and she didn’t want to keep it, so she put it up for adoption, which ended up being one of the biggest regrets in her life, for she doesn’t know where the child is now. “Don’t do what I did, Jack. Don’t throw away this second chance to be with your child.” Jackson acknowledges, saying he’ll do what he can. Jess heads to her room and comes across bloodstains on the ground just outside her door, from the undead man that attacked them the day before. She closes her eyes and steps over it, entering her room and shutting the door behind her. When none of the scientists are looking, Mitch sneaks into the lab room that Nathan is in, and looks at him curiously. Julia comes in and when she sees him she warns him that he shouldn’t be in there. Mitch says he understands, but he’s just curious about what happened to Nathan, and wonders if the same thing happened to Hugo. Julia tells him he shouldn’t think so much about what happened to Hugo, and Mitch says he can’t help it. Julia tells him the same thing is likely happening to Hugo as is to Nathan, and there’s nothing they can do to reverse it. Mitch asks if they can cure it, and Julia tells him they’re still trying to figure out what exactly it is. Mitch acknowledges and leaves, but before he does, Julia tells him to go see his father. He glances at her, but doesn’t say anything and leaves. Jackson sees him leaving the lab and tries to approach him, but at the last minute calls it off, realizing he’s not ready to talk to his son yet. As he walks away, he runs into Brun, who is much more open to his father than his brother. Brun complains that it’s really cold in his room, so Jackson checks out the thermostat to find that the temperature it’s set to is much higher than what’s coming out of the vents. He calls for Edgar and the two quickly run to the control room, shutting off the heaters so that they stop spitting out cold air, clearly broken. Edgar says they’ve been acting up for a while and they must finally be quitting on them. They hope the thermal protection around the base can keep the heat that's already there inside. They investigate the heaters up close, and Edgar confirms they’re beginning to fail, so Edgar, who has experience as an electrician, gets to work on trying to fix them. Throughout the base, it begins to get really cold, so Julia and Meredith distribute blankets. Freida sits in the control room alone and watches as Hugo reanimates through the camera. Both him and the other infected in the rec room appear to slow down because of how cold it is. Meanwhile, Spencer finds Jess sitting alone in her room and sits with her, asking what’s wrong, and she at first says nothing, but after a little coaxing she finally says that she can’t get over how close the two of them got to dying the day before when the undead man attacked them. Spencer embraces her and says they’re still alive. “But for how long?” Jess asks. They’re interrupted when Julia comes by with blankets. Spencer gives her a spiteful look and she apologizes, explaining that they should go to the cafeteria, the warmest room in the base, with everyone else while they wait for the evacuation team to arrive. There, they find Freida, Mitch, Brun, Charlie, and Meredith all sitting at the tables wrapped in blankets. In the heater room, Edgar steps back from the console with a curse, saying to Jackson that it’s no use. “They’re shot. There’s nothing we can do.” They head to the cafeteria with the others and there they all sit huddled up under blankets waiting for the coast guard to arrive. Time passes slowly and it gets incredibly cold, and they wait there until twilight falls, when they hear the sound of helicopters outside. Jackson gets up, barely able to walk from being stiff from the cold, and looks outside to see the coast guard approaching on choppers. They land and open the doors to the base, finding the group waiting for them. They help the group load onto the choppers and give them thermal protective blankets to warm up. The soldiers also grab the dead they have throughout the base; Nathan, his attacker, Hugo, and Parker, and load them onto a different chopper. Both Hugo and the undead man seem to be frozen on the ground from the cold. Once Jackson is seated, one of the soldiers says to him that he’s safe now. He leans back and closes his eyes, seeming to believe it. Other Characters *Undead Man *Hugo Schultz *Nathan *Meredith Bryan *Coast Guard Radio Operator *Reeves *Cruz Deaths * None Ratings How would you rate "Finders Keepers?" Feel free to leave feedback below as well! 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 Trivia *First appearance of Reeves *First appearance of Cruz *First (and last) appearance of Coast Guard Radio Operator *Last appearance of Undead Man Category:BrambCrackers Category:The Frozen Dead